eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins:FAQ
=Frequently Asked Questions= 'Q'. How do I get more cards? A'. There are 2 ways to get more cards. First is to buy them, but in this way cards are limited to what cards are being sold. Second, is to defeat enemy using Syuya Card or Maou-sama Card (Cards from Himegari Series), although it is limited to Unit card, not Leader Cards. At first, they are only able to capture, Cost 1 C (Common) and UC (Uncommon) Cards. It won't work on all cards right away as you need a higher ranking to be able to capture certain cards. Enemy Leader cards are not possible to be captured. As for other cards, most of them will be unlocked as you progress, go through all possible events. 'Q. How do I capture rare cards? 'Q'. How to summon stronger cards? 'Q'. How to get "Eushully Mascot" cards? Are they part of some AP content? A'. No, they are not. All "Eushully Mascot" cards are part of main game. You'll get those cards (and recipes to craft them) by completing heroine's personal routes (Atori counts). You'll get Anastasia for one heroine, Black Eushully-chan for two, Eushully-chan for three and Eukleia-san for four. 'Q. How to get SC6 SR and EU cards? A'. There are plenty of EU cards in the game, and there are plenty of ways to get them: 1. For each completed heroine's route you'll get her SC6 EU card (including Atori), i.e. you can get nine SC6 EU cards (Mehisha also has SC6 SR card, which you can get by completing AFB with 'True ending'). You'll get Kaito's SC6 EU card by completing all three game's main stories. Also, you'll get Gillezel's SC6 EU card if you get all nine heroines endings (though that means that you must complete the game eight times). 2. Few SC5 (normal) Danger Beings are EU classed. 3. EX Danger Beings are all SC6, there are six of them, five SR and one EU. Two can be found prior to branching, two are Angel's route exclusive, one in Dream-state Dungeon and one is exclusive to Human route (EU one). 4. Numerous of SC5+ SR and EU cards are craftable, you'll be getting recipes by gaining various rewards, finding treasures (like "Limited figure 'A-Z'", "Fine figures", etc.), and increasing your party level. 'Q. How to get SC7 cards? A'. There are ten SC7 cards in game. 1. Four of them are 2nd Grade "Eushully Mascot" cards, you'll be getting recipes by completing more heroine's personal routes (again, Atori counts), in the same order, i.e. you'll get Anastasia for five completed heroines routes, Black Eushully-chan for six, Eushully-chan for seven and Eukleia-san for eight. 2. One more SC7 card can be found at 'Oblivion Islands', though you need to defeat Danger Being there to get the card. It's not an easy fight, partially because you can't use Danger Being cards in this fight and FA will be disabled. ''Part of AP3 content. 3. Five more SC7 cards were added in Version 2.0. Two of them are part of Arterial Force Blade, you need to find and defeat them there, and other two should be defeated on arena in main game. Please note that these four boss fights are most difficult fights in this entire game. And last SC7 card, "Water Miko" from 'Battle Goddess' series, is craftable. 4. Actually, here's one SC8 card - God Slayer Celica from the same 'Battle Goddess' series, this card can be crafted, you'll get the recipe as soon as your party reaches level 30. Part of AP1 content. '''Q. How to get stronger Leader? A'. Aside from the Leader cards acquired through the story, all the other Leaders become available once you complete the Dream State dungeon. 'Q. What happens if I open ヘタレスの迷宮? A'. There is no major penalty for opening it, just shame and removing most of the difficulty. *All ally leader cards get 1.5x LP (including special decks) *A few items *3000 BP *Only place to fight and obtain へた cards (I think leader ones must change by chapter) *へたれ card items added to maps *Fixed granule drops from enemies *へたれ Card back (disappears on NG+) 'Q. How to choose a certain route A'. Towards the end of the Chapter 3 there will be an invasion where a constant stream of devils will keep pouring into the school from 3 portals. You need to prevent any demons from reaching either set of stairs for 2 turns. After completing the event, you will be posed with a question from both the Devils and Angels. Choosing the top option for the Devil/Angel will put you into that route, while choosing the bottom option for both will send you into the Human route. Also note that failing the school event will force you down the Devil path. 'Q. Where is Ritrana? A'. She's the only hidden missable character newly introduced in this game but not part of the story 'Q. How to access Dream State dungeon Q. Where is Hetares? and other Append 1 content? A. Deadbeat or Hetares dungeon is in the first map after coming out of the building in chapter 1 area called 西蒼川商業区 (Nishiaokawa Business Distant). It has the ハタレス icon on top of the door. Note: it does not require game clear to access this place, if it doesn't appear means that Append01 is not installed or improperly installed. Other content require game clear once which are Hot spring Event and New Character Event below. 'Q'. Where are Haishera, Wilfred, and Maou Emilio? A. Beginning on your second playthrough extra events become available if you have the 1st append disk installed. The first is meeting Haishera at the arcade. This event starts a long chain where you meet all 3 characters. All these events must be completed before you get stuck in the other world. Note that the last event is Maou Emilio winning the race in the cultural festival. If all the events have been completed before getting stuck in the other world, you may recruit all 3 by talking to them in Ch3 right before the demon invasion of the school where you choose your route. They will be on the school's 2nd floor. If you need more help go to the Japanese wiki http://www4.atwiki.jp/soukokunoarterial/pages/44.html and have google give you a lousy translation.